Dark Love
by Dark winged writer
Summary: this is the story of Zacarias and his life mate, can he save her before she goes mad or will she reject him?


Saranoya 13

"Do you really think you can do it Saranoya? I mean you can't really pick the locks to my house." David called over his friend Saranoya to help him get in his house. He locked himself out.

"Yeah I can get you in David. But try to remember your keys next time." Was what she shot back.

"I'll try," laughed David. In a few short minutes they were in his house talking about school. But also something else that had them thinking, the string of murders happening in their small town.

Saranoya 2 weeks later

A horrible smell was in the air when she was dropped off. She went into the house knowing her parents weren't home. So she did her homework, ate diner. But when it was ten-thirty she was worried so she called Kym.

When Kym heard that Dave and Emmy weren't home, she was worried .She tried their cell phones, the shop phone, but none of them were answered. Kym told her Husband, Richard, to go to the shop and see if they had left. When he got there he found Dave and Emmy dead in the shop.

Saranoya'sl4th Birthday

It had been three months since her parents' deaths; she was at her house alone. When she smelt something really bad, then there was a knock at the door it was a man. When she answered he forced her back into the house. Scared Saranoya ran to her room. She knew it then that this man had murdered her parents and had come for her.

Once at the door Ruslin was intrigued at how the young girl, Saranoya, thought she had stopped him. When he spoke his voice was melodic. He said, "My name is Ruslin my dear, I mean you no harm." When she didn't answer he spoke again "Come out. I'm just here to make to sure you are okay." When Saranoya came out and saw his eyes, she knew she made a mistake.

This must have been the 12th time she ran away. Saranoya had no idea where they were, somewhere in Romania, up in the mountains. It had been two years since her parents died, since she was human. Saranoya shifted into the form of a white Siberian, she could get farther. Knowing full well that he was coming to get her, she ran. Trying to outrun him, her past, and what she had become.

Ruslin was his name, he wasn't human, and he had changed her as well. Turned her into what he was, a vampire, a vile and evil creature. He turned a girl no more than 14 even that was two years ago. He took away her happiness just to have her.

She had to get away; not even knowing where she was didn't stop her. She would go far and fast even if she met a hunter, she would welcome her fate, death. Even in this form she could tell there were hunters ahead. But to her there was something worse behind her.

In a clearing she heard them, a hunter and his woman. Laughing and enjoying life, how she missed it. She was trying to move around them without being detected, when the laughter stopped. A young girl about 18 lifted her head and looked in Saranoya's direction. "Skyler what is it? Did you see something?" Asked a powerful man most likely her father.

"I thought I did, it looked like a snow tiger, a beautiful one." She replied.

"I'll see if I can find it. It might be one of us out for a run. Could you tell if it was male or female." He asked

"It was female, a young one, and she didn't feel like one of us, she was different, different and scared. Be careful Gabriel" is what she answered.

With that Saranoya ran afraid they might find her, but more afraid that Ruslin might find her. Then she heard it. The scream of a scared girl, Skyler, and she was in trouble. Cursing Saranoya turned around to help. Knowing it was Ruslin and he wanted her.

Skyler was afraid a vampire had come. But it wasn't after her. It was going to use her to get something. When the vampire moved toward her the snow tiger attacked him. But she could tell that what he wanted. The tiger shifted. In front of Skyler was a girl about 16; she was short with long black hair.

"I wondered when you would come out Saranoya. It isn't like you to sit by and lose your fate. But I wouldn't have had to use her if you stop running away. But you are just a child I probably scare you." Said Ruslin looking right at Saranoya to scare her, but she didn't move.

"Now Ruslin, I wouldn't let you harm her in any way to get to me. I'm better than that. If you want me, came get me." Was her reply as she vaporized.

Ruslin thinking she had left followed her lead to try and get her. When he was a good three miles away Saranoya shimmered into form in front of Skyler to make sure she was okay. When the hunter, Gabriel, shimmered into form right after her, and he could tell a vampire had been there instantly. But other than that he looked calm. "Skyler are you all right? I felt your fear." Asked Gabriel but the whole time he was looking Saranoya.

"I'm fine. She saved me," said Skyler pointing at Saranoya "It was a vampire he seamed to be after her. I didn't get your name." She said looking right at Saranoya.

"Saranoya, my name is Saranoya, and the vampire is after me. I have to put as much space between you guys and me so you don't get hurt. No offence Gabriel I'm sure you could kill him. But Ruslin Mulinvo is my problem." Is all she said. As she turned to leave Gabriel stopped her.

"Did you say Mulinvo? He is a very powerful vampire. He could very well kill you, maybe you should come with us." Is what he had to say. But Saranoya knew he was right.

"You think I don't know he can kill, he took from me my mother, father, and the fact I was human! He will continue to come for me until he gets me or is dead. I intend to see to it he is dead." She said it and meant it. But she knew she was going to go with them.

"I insist you come with us. If what you say is true the more information we have the better. Plus my brother, Gregori, is a great healer, as is my wife, they can get rid of the vampire taint so it does not feel like acid in your blood, It will help, please come with us to our home. Francesca is expecting you and calling my brother to aid you." He sounded true she detected no deception of any kind so she went.

The house was beautiful it had stained glass; inside waiting was a woman, Francesca, and a man, Gregori, they looked okay but Saranoya was still a little weary. Even with Skyler smiling at her trying to make her feel better. It wasn't working. The woman spoke first. "Welcome to our home Saranoya, Gabriel told us about you. We want to know what happened. We have another woman turned vampire but she was healed to be Carpathian like us. The fact you were successfully converted means you have a lifemate out there, somewhere. So tell us how this all happened we would like to know."

Thinking about it Saranoya began to speak and it came out very much rehearsed. "It was January, I was 13, when my parents didn't come home. I called a friend. When her husband went to the shop he found them, dead. After that it was about three months when a man came to my house, a vampire, he turned me. It's been two years since then. I've run away every chance I get." That was her story and it wasn't getting any better.

Saranoya could tell they wanted to help. But she couldn't let them, they would get hurt. It was too little too late anyway. Gregori spoke for the first time. "Destiny touched the mid of her lifemate. She was scared so it helped. I must ask, Saranoya did you touch your lifemate's mind? Before you answer I will tell you that we will call him. But he can't claim you until you are 18. It would give you time to get to know him or even like him. But if you'd rather stay here I'm sure we could find a family for you to stay with." It was a lot of what he said that triggered her memory. That of a man in her mind to soothe her. He often spoke of finding her to keep her safe and happy.

"Now that you say it there was. His voice was melodic like Ruslin's so I didn't trust it. He told me his name I thought it beautiful. But I thought he wanted what Ruslin wanted. Power, my power in specific maybe I should have trusts Zacarias. He could have helped me." It was then when he came into her mind. Just _like that Honey, what's wrong? If you need me I will come to you. I believe I can find you. All you have to do is communicate with me on our path. I will find you immediately._ Just as fast as he was there. He was gone. She wasn't going to speak to him. His voice reminded her too much of him.

"Saranoya you said you thought Zacarias, meaning Zacarias De La Cruz, and Ruslin wanted your power. What is your power? And why would they want it? I can also assure you that Zacarias is very much a Carpathian." It was Gregori that reassured her.

"I have a built in shield: Not like a physic shield. If someone were to try and strike me or lay their hands on me flames would come up and burn them. So I make a good shield to guard people." Was what happened. But Saranoya was too tired to show them.

Seeing Saranoya was tiered Gabriel stopped the interrogation. Led her to an underground chamber where she slept. Saranoya woke knowing where she was and that she wasn't alone. At once he was in her mind to put her at ease. When she opened her eyes a young woman was in her room. A new one, one she hadn't met yet. "I'm Destiny. I'm here to help you. L was like you, except l wasn't wanted for power or ability. I was wanted for me. This must be scary for you, but you are safe. They called my friend Maryann she is lifemate to Manolito. He is a De La Cruz brother, they told Zacarias to come." Destiny had gone silent after that. When Saranoya looked up she was gone.

When he stepped in the house Zacarias could tell she was there. She was in distress. Safier was worried for their safety, afraid that Ruslin would hurt anyone that she cared about. So she did the one thing she thought she could. She didn't care for anyone.

When he was outside the door she could tell. He wanted to come in and reassure her. When the door finally opened a woman came in. She must have been Maryann. Before the door shut a man came in behind her.

Saranoya just stayed on the bed, in the chamber. She never looked at them. But at once was distressed. When Maryann would have come to sit on the bed a ring of fire went up. It was then that Zacarias was in her mind trying to keep her relaxed. _It will be okay Saranoya they only want to help. They are my family. Try not to incinerate them._

_I don't care! I don't want their help and l don't want yours._ Just like that she broke the connection. -

Then there was a knock at the door. The male Manoilto went to get it. It was Zacarias telling him to take Maryann and go. That is what he did, leaving Saranoya alone with Zacarias. He moved towards her and at once the flames went up. He knew that would happen though. He was on the bed before the flames got to high. Laughing, Zacarias looked at her. But his eyes weren't like the others. They had love and passion when they looked at her. That scared Saranoya, she didn't want to be near him at all. But she could tell he wasn't going to leave until he spoke with her, or saw to her needs.

Zacarias could tell she was hungry. He was going to feed her and convince her that he would not harm her. "Saranoya you are my lifemate I could never hurt you. Your hunger pounds at me scoot over here and let me feed you. It will take some of the sting away until you are healed. At that time I will take you to my home in Brazil." That voice made her want to do anything he said but she didn't move. He did. He opened his shirt and picked her up placing her on his lap. _Honey, you will take from me what you need it will help. I can hold my own against the vampire. You just need to get better. I will not take no for an answer._

_Ruslin could kill you. I want no one hurt on my account. But if you feel you must go after him then do. I don't think it's a good idea if I take your blood_. But she knew she would. When she sank her teeth in he tasted sweet, exotic, and very male. As she swept her tongue over the pinpncks to close them, when she looked up at him he was smiling.

"Now when the healer comes in you are to do everything he says. Okay. He will get the taint out and you'll have to go to ground. While you are in the ground I will hunt Ruslin. Know I love you and always will." He said that and Saranoya could tell he meant it. With a kiss on her temple he left to get the healer. When they came in Saranoya didn't feel so bad.

They told her that she would be in the ground for about a week. Also that it would be easiest if she stopped her heart and lungs. It would still the blood flow. She did what was asked and went into the sleep of her people.

With Saranoya in the healers hands Zacarias went out to find the vampire. It would rid the world of another evil creature and threat to his lifemate. It didn't take long to find where Ruslin was hiding. "Ruslin my old friend come out and meet justice. You went down the wrong path. You even endangered my lifemate." For that alone he could rip out his heart.

A figure came out from a tree it was Ruslin. But he knew what was coming, before he could do anything Zacanas moved and had torn out his heart. He called lightning to incinerate the heart and the body getting it over quickly to return to Saranoya.

Saranoya was in the ground when he returned. She looked angelic. It had been a week and he felt safe to call her to him. Saranoya it has been a week, honey come to me. _I need to see that you are well. I will feed you._

When she woke Saranoya was on a four-poster bed in the under ground chamber. Zacarias was above her smiling down on her. He had no shirt on. All of this should have made her uneasy but she felt safe.

It was a beautiful place she had been here for two years. On a beautiful night in Brazil reality sunk in for Saranoya. She turned eighteen tomorrow, Zacarias was going to claim her. Being Bound to him didn't bother her. It was the way it had to be done. It was intimate, personal. _That she was afraid of. I don't know if l can do this Zacarias. I would only be eighteen. This is personal._

_Saranoya, honey I will bring you so much pleasure. Tomorrow will be a very good night for us. We will go to a private place, where it will just be you and me. Like a honeymoon you will enjoy it. The sun will be rising soon. Go to ground I will see you this evening._ She felt at peace when he spoke like that, of giving her pleasure. Saranoya went to the underground chamber with the last beat of her heart she thought of him.

When she woke Saranoya was still in her chamber she cleaned and clothed herself in the way of her people, leaving in tight black jeans and a black tube top. When stepping out she found a single red rose. When Saranoya leaned down to pick it up strong arms caught her at her waist. "Good evening my love. I trust you are well rested for tonight." Zacarias was behind her his voice husky with lust and love. "Would you object if I changed your clothing for the little time you are wearing it."

"I don't know." She said trying to think about it. "I guess so but it must be in style." Saranoya said looking like she meant it.

In an instant she was in a very short skirt with nothing under it. Zacarias was looking at her like he could eat her. Saranoya lets go before I take you here and now. _You will love this place._ His hand extended to her but she was still reluctant_. Come my love; wrap your arms around my neck._ When she did as he asked he took off taking her to an underground chamber. The chamber was sparkling with gems in the walls. It had a hot spring. But Zacarias didn't put her down there.

_Zacarias where are we going? Let me enjoy this beautiful site_.

_Not until I enjoy my own site, the site of you naked and beneath me. But you will enjoy the site to._

When he entered a chamber and shut the door. It was pitch black but they were able to see very well. Zacarias set her on a bed. With a casual wave of his hand he set many candles ablaze.

"This is beautiful Zacarias." She was referring to the bed. It was hand carved and very beautiful. But she was all too aware of his eyes on her. He moved up to the bed on her side, his hand moving up her leg to find the zipper of her skirt. He stopped for a minute then went to the buttons of her shirt. With sure steady fingers he unbuttoned her shirt, spilling out her full breasts. Before she could react he made their clothing come off. Leaving her open to his observation.

When she tried to grab for a blanket he stopped her. "Sweetheart I won't hurt you. You need not be embarrassed of your body around me." _I like you open to my view. You will enjoy this as much as I will._ He blanketed her body with his and thrust into her. She screamed thinking he was too big. "Relax for me Saranoya. Relax honey." His movements helped her but then she heard him. I claim you as my ilfemate. I belong to you. I give you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul, and my body. I take into keeping the same that i \s yours. Your life, happiness, and welfare are placed above my own for all time. You are my lifemate, bound to me for all time and always in my care.

She instantly felt the connection it was unbreakable. Saranoya didn't want to break it anyway. The rest of the night was just as pleasurable. So would the rest of their lives.


End file.
